


Tessellate

by aeonouji



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Im holding off on other things, M/M, late night fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonouji/pseuds/aeonouji
Summary: Ragna thinks punishment should suffice at a time like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drew a thing then ended up writing a fic for it. It has overstimulation and stuff. I'm tired. Also waiting on a thing.

He turns and dodges to the left. Jin's attacks don't stop. He aims an icicle directly at Ragna’s shoulder. It hurtles toward him and nearly lodges into its target. Determined to end this, Ragna sneaks behind Jin and knocks him to the ground. Jin lands forward with his chest painfully making impact with Yukianesa’s sheath. He hisses.  
Ragna takes this chance to tie Jin’s wrists to that damn sword. He removes one of his belts with haste. If Jin gets up, he might not be able to heal for a while. He sighs in relief after Jin is thoroughly tied to the blades sheath. “It's my win.” He remarks triumphant.  
Jin sits with his knees tucked behind him. He glances over his shoulder. Even without Jin facing him completely, he can tell he's pouting. Sure, he feels a little bad, but Jin did make the first blow. Ragna looks around the area. They were in the woods, but that didn't mean people couldn't come and see them. He peels off Jin’s jacket.  
“Don't be like that, you attacked first.”  
“That didn't mean you had to tie me up like this.”  
Jin moves his wrists. The sheath rattles. The sword rests against a tree. Its owner tries his best to look at Ragna. He then takes off the tattered tunic with some difficulty. As soon as it's off, he can see all the tears in Jin's bodysuit. He takes off his gloves to touch at where naked skin shows. He pulls out some disinfectant from his pocket. Ragna might as well tend to the wounds while he could. They weren't deep, so that's a relief.  
As he sprays the first wound, Jin pulls away with a hiss. When he pulls away, Ragna notices a tear that didn't happen during the fight. It's near Jin's ass and reaches to his inner thigh. He'd like to say something but injuries come first. He tends to the wounds with a bit of struggling from Jin.  
“Alright, on your knees.” It sounds like a demand when he says it like that. Jin obediently lifts his hips. Now, Ragna has a full view of Jin’s ass. He's twitching in anticipation. Ragna takes off his jacket and noisily undoes his pants. He pulls a small bottle of lube from his pocket. “Ah, I already-”  
Ragna squeezes some lube onto his fingers. Jin stifles a moan as Ragna inserts a finger. Jin clenches around him as he inserts the next without warning. His hips rock onto his two digits all the way to the knuckle. Jin pulls back only to have Ragna put in another. His moan slips out.  
“I can tell. You're real insatiable.” He pulls them out. Jin whimpers at the lacking feeling. Ragna lightly smacks his butt to tell him to be patient. Jin complies of course. He kneels patiently waiting as Ragna tugs down his underwear. He rests his hard on against Jin's hole. “Nii-san.” Jin whimpers. He thrusts into Jin. His hands grip at Jin's hips. He clenches around him and it takes a moment to adjust. He thrusts in again. Jin rocks his hips into it.  
Ragna stays there for a moment. His grip on Jin isn’t too painful, he hopes. He gauges Jin's reaction. He's mewling at the lack of movement. He can't satisfy himself with his hands bound. Ragna moves one hand to Jin’s front. His hands ghost over Jin's member. As much as he'd like to have Jin begging for more, this was going to be more of a punishment. Ragna pulls out a gauze from the remainder left from tending to Jin's wounds. He ties it around Jin's cock as a makeshift bind. He thrusts in deeper this time. Jin gasps as he hits the right spot. Jin clenches around him. “Nii-san, t-there!”  
He moves harder against the same spot. Each thrust is quicker than the last. He keeps going until he feels he's close. Before he cums, he stops. Jin groans at this. Doesn't mean he's going to keep going. “You'd do this for anyone wouldn't you?” He asks playfully. Dirty talk isn't his forte but he'll give it a shot. Anything to delay Jin’s climax. Jin shakes his head.  
“O-Only for Nii-san!” He tries to rock his hips so Ragna will move. He decides to stroke Jin. He should probably remind him who's in control at the moment. Jin moans as soon as Ragna's hand palms his cock. He pushes forward at the sudden touch. His thighs are trembling at the stimulus.  
“You're pretty sensitive for someone who only does it for me,” he pauses to add, “You're actually a slut aren't you?” It's sad that he had to think about that. He's sure Jin is into it, it's just foreign on his tongue. He's never called someone that. Bedroom use should probably be an exception. Jin rocks his hips again as Ragna strokes him. He's clenched around Ragna. He shakes his head. “I'm only like this for, ah, y-you, Nii-san!” He says between moans. He pulls out.  
He pulls up Jin’s hips so he's forced to stand with the hands rested against the tree. Ragna thrusts in again and strokes Jin. He's tight. Ragna clicks his teeth as Jin adjusts to the new position. As soon as Jin relaxes, he thrusts in deep. Jin moans and moves on his own. The wet sound of skin slapping skin echoing in his ears. Ragna grips Jin's hips as a means to take him in deeper. He happily accepts and continues to change his pace.  
“J-Jin.” He grits his teeth as Jin keeps moving. He nods his head as Ragna cums inside him. Jin's walls tighten around him. He unties the bind on Jin's cock as he cums. As expected, Jin cums onto his stomach and onto the tree. Ragna pulls out and unties Jin from his sheath. His breath is heavy and cum drips down his thighs. Ragna uses the remaining gauze to clean him up. His legs give out as he falls onto Ragna’s lap.  
Ragna takes this chance to punish him a little. Ragna strokes Jin again. He uses his other hand to spread Jin once more. “Again?” He thumbs the slit while his index finger rubs along the underside. Jin's legs spasm again.  
“This is a punishment.” Ragna states matter-of-factly. Jin turns his head to kiss along Ragna jaw. Occasionally he leaves a lingering kiss to draw Ragna’s attention elsewhere. It's not going to get him off the hook now that it's a blatant punishment.  
“Nii-san, I've learned my lesson.” Jin lies. Ragna hums and turns Jin to face him. He pushes Jin down onto him. He gasps and claws at his back. His legs wrap around Ragna. He unzips his shirt and slides it off with ease. Jin pulls him in for a kiss. As much as he'd like to enjoy this dominance, there was still more to do. He slightly lifts Jin and pushes him down. “Liars don't get help. Move.” He commands.  
Jin wraps his arms around his neck and moves of his own accord. His legs tremble again. Jin holds back a moan and takes Ragna all the way to the hilt. He thrust into Jin just to see what would happen. “ _Ragna._ ” He warns. Ragna chuckles and places his hands on Jin’s hips again. Jin moves more quickly this time. Ragna kisses his neck. He leaves hickeys after every kiss or two. After a couple more moans of “Nii-san”, he cums onto both their stomachs. For a second time, he cums inside Jin.  
Both their breaths are heavy and heaving with sex. It couldn't have helped that he overstimulated Jin with a second round after being so sensitive afterward. He sighs and cleans up Jin again. He puts his shirt back on and properly redoes his pants. He redresses Jin and places his jacket over him. He tucks Yukianesa under his arm and puts Blood-scythe back on his back.  
Lazily, he carries Jin in his arms. This way it would be mostly obvious that they fought and Ragna won. Jin falls asleep in his arms as he walks them back to Jin's place. He nudges the door open and drops Yukianesa onto the floor.  
He maneuvers through the door and makes his way to Jin’s bedroom. He peels off Jin’s clothes again and replaces them with whatever is clean. He should probably clean up. Unfortunately, he didn't have any spares. Maybe he left some when he last came over.

**Author's Note:**

> It's late. Please toss me in the sin bin. Like slam dunk me.


End file.
